


Solar

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, finished @ 4 am, spin-off drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her orders were but frail, flimsy gates that pushed back against the murky uncertainty of their future, giving her a window, a minute of strained silence, to watch the world fall apart as if from behind a viewport.However, on her journey through the bleak canvas of the cosmos, she found a sun.





	Solar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zygella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lustrous Diamond Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899499) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> THIS TOOK  
> AGES FOR ME TO WRITE? 
> 
> I'm sorry take it

 "So, what do we do now?"

It took Yellow a minute to register the question, a bit absent-minded today as the other diamond noted. She sorted out the starmap she was examining, her hair frazzled and her movements clunky, as she rubbed her weary eyes with one hand. "I don't know, Canary. I really don't." She pulled up a chart, a few portraits of her fellow duplicates on it. "You can't stay here forever, nor can we just pick random universes in hopes we'd get to yours." They've categorized the few worlds they had come across, but according to their calculations there were still thousands- no, millions left to scour through. "And we still need to examine those two we picked up more thoroughly."

"The human and the off-color?" Yellow nodded in response, gesturing to a few files that hovered off to the side, idling. Canary listened as she explained with rapt attention. "I have already preformed some examinations on the human, but then she grew uncomfortable and I couldn't say no to that face."

"I'd help you out, but..." The lighter colored diamond toyed with her high collar as she glanced at the aforementioned ones chasing one another across the shore, near the docked ship. "I'm yet to get used to being in their presence." Being the docile thing she was, Canary often felt uncertainty when trying to get along with her energetic, wild counterparts. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her own. "It's ok, you're already helping us all in more ways than one." The verbal reassurance was surprising, yet welcome, and she smiled at Yellow who offered her own tired smile, looking like she was going to lose form any second now. "You need a break." Yellow shook her head, trying to drive the weariness away. "I'm fine." She claimed, as her aching nerves begged to differ. "Now, now, don't give me that excuse. I know you just like I know myself- because you kinda... are myself... but I digress. Go rest." As the vivid gem mumbled out some disagreements and tried to get back to work, Canary rolled her eyes at Yellow's attempts to hide her exhaustion. "Why don't you go mess a little with the gateway's coordinates again? Maybe we'll find a dragon diamond this time."

Outside, Spark was drawing a line in the air with her sword, practicing her swing as she grinned triumphantly at her unwilling sparring partner, now an exhausted, blubbering mess. "Hey! Wake up, runt!" She called, as the downed Marigold groaned, fingers digging into the sand. Cracking a few joints as she stood up, Mari picked up her wooden stick , a rather crude choice of weaponry, using it as a makeshift cane. As Yellow's easy to recognize footsteps approached, she waved a palm in the air. "Yo, I'm getting my ass beat here sis, mind lending a hand?"

"No help comes to those who call. Now snap out of it. Stars, I need to teach you how to tackle."

"Leave her alone, Sparky." Yellow said, stretching her stiff muscles. She barely paid attention to both of them as she made way to the bottom of the arm ship, where they set up their interdimensional gateway. Hearing the order Spark let out a grunt. "You're no fun."

With a hand rubbing her sore arms, Mari dropped her stick to the sand, winter boots halfway sinking through. She needed a more suitable outfit, just wearing this sweater made her entire form melt like a slab of butter in a hot oven. "You heard the woman, fight's over."

The wild-haired gem smirked. "Had your fill of sand, Mari?"

"For someone who's made out of glass, you sure talk a lot."

"Oh you little-" as Spark waved her sword in preparation for a faux swipe at the human- an attempt to spook her, perhaps- the hilt slipped out of her palms in a moment of carelessness. She made a small, bewildered noise as it flew into the air, whizzing past the blonde who barely dodged it with a shriek, before it got lodged in Yellow's hair. The two stared in shock and confusion, gazes locked onto their gigantic companion who didn't seem to notice the weapon stuck into her head as she walked past them and towards the gateway.

Yellow really needed a break.

 

* * *

  
The two diamonds sat at the smooth, polished sands of the shore, their backs resting comfortably against a cliff where the small coast was nestled, the rocky sides offering them a sense of privacy the thick, untamed forests could not. It had been a year or so, since they had made peace with the Crystal Gems and saved their kind from eternal torment, at the same time atoning for their sins. Much growth had been made in this year alone, a rocky path of improvement they had traversed with great difficulty, but they had managed to reach the much-needed conclusion. Fingers entwined, a small hum was heard from the blue gem who stirred slightly to accommodate the tiny form in their arms. Aalraa sat comfortably in Yellow’s palms, the doe emitting a small, reassuring call to her tall friend, a reassurance. Their peaceful serenity is unbroken, like the glow of a nebula against the shadowy gloom of space. The waves are splashing gently at their knees, a peaceful reminder of just how far had they come.

The serene atmosphere is interrupted by a thunderous cry from the top of the cliff, thousands of meters above their small alcove. A few seconds later, a blur of color splashes into the ocean, causing a great upsurge of saltwater to drench the two diamonds. Blue and Yellow blinked in confusion as the waves settled; watching as the water slowly retreated into the ocean. The golden gem looked down at her tiny companion, the water that previously pooled in her hands slipping between her fingers. “Are you alright?” Shaking the water out of her soaked coat, Aalraa groaned in displeasure, but it wasn’t directed at her friend. Yellow simply smiled, happy to see no harm has come to the doe. Suddenly, the waves rumble, revealing a grumbling, large gem. As she emerges from the murkiness of the ocean, Yellow’s eyes widen and she blinks, a little noise of bewilderment escaping her. Before them stood an identical copy of her, possessing every feature down to the very irritated knit of her brows, shaking saltwater off her armor and grumbling. Bewilderment and confusion adorned Yellow's features as she could only mutter a brief vowel before quickly rising to her feet, letting Aalraa take refuge in her hair. Blue, flabbergasted, and a little flustered, remains seated. She can barely contain her excitement though- two Yellows? In one place? Just how was this happening? The situation remains at a standstill, two pairs of yellow eyes studying the large gem as she acknowledged their presence with a disinterested glance. “Oh great, you’re here too?”

“Too?” The questioning gaze seems to fly right over the other’s head as she can see the other diamond seemingly wane under an unseen pressure. She seemed troubled, and as Yellow studied the expression of the other gem further, a few melodic notes began to ring into place. However, before she could speak the diamond had elbowed past her, eyes scanning the rocky face of the cliff. “Never mind,” She says, movements strained. “I'm really unable to deal with this situation anymore."

“You look exhausted.” She moves closer towards the other gem, a safe distance kept. The bell notes accompanying her movements created a steady rhythm, more than familiar. She could recognize the emotions scurrying along the other's face; a starmap of melodies she had learnt to decipher. However, the gem before her is resilient, doesn't allow the dam to break. Was this how she used to act? Before Steven had shown her the beauty of translating her feelings into song, before she could reach into her heart and soul,  express what wave of serenity washed upon he without the fear of thorns lining up her insides? 

“Don’t worry, I won’t question it." They've seen worse, really. From half-corruptions to razed cities. A troubled diamond was nothing new. "Do sit with us though, we’d appreciate the company.” the smile gracing her features shines with the power of a supernova, and Blue joins in to support. “Oh, certainly! It would be great to get to know you, so don't leave so soon." There's a tinny ring of amusement in her voice, watching the two yellows interact with such serenity was quite the sight.

"You just met me though, aren’t you cautious? What if I were to harm you?”

“You wouldn’t hurt yourself, would you?”

“Touché.”

They sat down, in a comforting quietness. It was quite a rare moment for the diamond, whose worn nerves seemed to calm by the lulling of the waves. At that moment,  it felt to her as if they were weightless, their very own existence an expertly composed song, played by the orchestra of the universe. It's a strange thought to occur to a being whose life was almost eternal, stretching on for millennium. A heavy breath was exhaled as Yellow closed her eyes, relishing in the small minute of calm. A strange, small device was the source of the music, an earthly kind which possessed a sense of disorderly alignment, a perfectly assorted chaos. Its qualities puzzled her, and intrigued her at the same time. It seemed they were very familiar with these compositions.

"What was it called again?" She asks, her voice sounding foreign to her under the influence of the music.

"A "playlist", as Steven referred to it."

A small smirk follows her statement, as the other diamond blinks in genuine confusion. "I meant the creature taking refuge in your hair."

"Oh! That's Aalraa- quite the charmer." A grin on her face, she allows the small doe to step onto her hand as she leaves the warm confines of the diamond's hair. Solar, they'd agreed upon it as a fitting name. It had suited her radiance. As Yellow listens to the unfamiliar melody play, she feels at home with such dormant, domestic gems. Blue spoke and sung with such freedom, her voice slicing through the previous tension like a knife through a two-storey-cheesecake, joining in the chorus of one of her favorite tracks. They had been sharing stories of just how they'd gotten here, and as Yellow  listened to Sol hum along to Blue's verse, she felt... something. Not sadness, not glee, a sensation she couldn't place a finger on just yet.

As realization slowly crept in, the ball of confusion welling inside her chest calmed down. All this time, she acted upon an obligation. She felt  _responsible_ for them all- Canary, Marigold, Sparky; they were all lost, confused, perhaps terrified at their predicament. Her orders were but frail, flimsy gates that pushed back against the murky uncertainty of their future, giving her a window, a minute of strained silence, to watch the world fall apart as if from behind a viewport. It was almost blasphemous to think of the day when the confusion in her chest would be replaced by nothing but a polished standstill. A marble emptiness- but she can't help but feel at a loss.

However, on her journey through the bleak canvas of the cosmos, she found a sun.

The doe stomps onto her palm, jerking her away from her thoughts as Sol chuckles, amused. Yellow can't help but laugh too, the genuine emotions infectious. It was as if she spoke in the way Yellow felt. A language of hearts and song. The two gems excuse themselves after a while, they have duties to attend to, as was the nature of gemkind, and were leaving for the week. Blue offers her an embrace, warm and genuine, and so does her new friend. A silent goodbye is exchanged between them as she fails to express the full extent of her gratitude for their brief time together, the serenity something she found herself to be in great need for.

Words are suddenly so easy and then they're so, so hard.

As she acknowledges the slowly fading silhouettes along the distant shore, Yellow decides she's going to take a break when she goes back. A long, long break.


End file.
